Escape The Room
Escape The Room is a episode in the ‘Stuffy Life’ series. Plot The episode begins with Soda and his friends having a meeting in Soda’s Room. After Big Joe introduced Pooh Bear, the lights go out. After the lights turn back on, they discover Peter Sr, who was killed during the blackout. While the group was in shock, a wolf creature is seen hiding in the darkness, possibly planning a move. Then, a invisible cloaked person picks Louie up and hangs him on a crucifix, tearing off a bit of his head. While Soda attempted to save him, Louie dies from his wound. Then Soda goes to get his gun. While he believes that it was a clothed person who did, he suspects Pooh as the killer. Then, Soda shoots and seemingly kills him. After thinking that it was finally over, suddenly, Peter Jr is then grabbed by the invisible person again. Then he is brought to the spinning fan and is shredded alive by the fan. Then Soda realizes his mistake of killing Pooh, which he was innocent. Then Soda thinks about killing himself to avoid a painful death like the others. Big Joe then decides to do the same and tells him that he will go first. Soda then hands the gun to the latter and looks away after Big Joe tells the remaining survivors to look away as he does not want them seeing it. They all look away as Big Joe shoots himself off-screen. Then, Soda is hesitant to doing so. Then he falls off the bed, rolls into the darkness and passes out from shock and exhaustion. Then Marcus and Soda Junior, who were the remaining survivors, rest for a while until they wake up as so does Soda, who is still alive. Then Soda decides to look for a way out. Then after examining the blockade, he realizes that he can move it and nobody had to die. Then Soda rushes to the trio and tells them that he has found a way out. As the trio make their way to the door, Marcus is suddenly thrown around until he lands hard on the ground, breaking his back, which ultimately kills him. Then the wolf creature emerges and tries to kill Soda and Soda Junior but Soda manages to shoot it in the eye. Somehow, it survives the gunshot but is dying from it’s wound. Despite what has happened to their friends, Soda Junior begs his father to save the wolf’s life. Soda points his gun to the wolf’s head in an attempt to mercy kill him but couldn’t pull the trigger and decides to save him. After saving him, the creature becomes friendly and becomes Soda’s new companion. Then as they decide to leave, they hear beeping, which is a bomb set by the wolf somehow. Soda desperately tries to move the blockade but to no avail, almost giving up. Then the wolf pushes the blockade aside and the remaining trio attempts to run out of the room in a hurry but the blast almost kills them all. After getting knocked out for a bit, Soda regains consciousness and looks at his son’s body, which is not moving. Soda examines him and then realizes that Soda Junior has died from the blast radius. Soda cries as he holds his son’s lifeless body as the wolf, who also survived, looks at them in guilt and despair. The episode ends with Soda still holding his son’s body helplessly. Characters * Soda * Big Joe * Soda Junior * Pooh Bear (debut) * Louie * Marcus * Wolf Creature (debut) * Peter Senior * Peter Junior Deaths * Peter Senior - Killed by the wolf creature by unknown causes in the room. * Louie Taylor - Killed by the cloaked wolf creature by hanging a bit of his head on a crucifix, dying from the wound on the closet door in the room. * Pooh Bear (seemingly) - Shot in the cheek by Soda in the room. * Peter Junior - Killed by the wolf creature by shredding him to death in a fan in the room. * Marcus Taylor - Killed by the wolf creature by tossing him around and breaking his back, resulting in his death in the room. * Soda Junior - Indirectly killed by the wolf creature by the blast radius of a bomb outside of the room. Trivia * While Louie was dying of the head wound, Soda says that he was bleeding out, even though there was no visible blood Category:Episodes